


Royal Sins

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Monarchy, ereri, hopefully a good plot, jeanmarco, many ships, multi-ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was raised a street rat and a member of the elite gang: The Titans. He's been told practically since birth that the King and his monarchy was bad. Everything was fine in the country until the previous royal family disappeared, leaving the current King in power. One day during an announcement Hanji Zoe, royal scientist, finds him and decides to keep him as an assistant to assist her in daily life. Suddenly Eren is thrown into a totally new world of chores, running around, and dealing with the King's personal guard, Levi Ackerman, pushing him around. Little does Eren know truly how corrupt the government is and what key and crucial part he plays in it all. </p>
<p>"You sure have bright eyes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary: Eren finds his way into the castle in the most unpredictable way.

It was warmer weather than usual today. Usually it was cruising on sixty-five degrees with a bitter wind, but today it was maybe seventy-five with no wind. Perfect weather in my opinion. The pristinely clean streets were crowded with people today. Something about the King and his advisor coming out to speak to the whole city. Now of course it will be broadcasted across the entire country just like everything is when it comes to that fat bastard. My people and I loathed the King and his government with a passion but so do most of the Underground people. It’s only naturally.

 

Over the crowd you could hear the rich complaining about how taxes were raised to help fund the military. You would think all these rich ass people would have the money to pay the taxes, right? Right! But they complain, then the complaints go to the advisor, who in order to keep peace raise taxes in the middle class instead. It’s a vicious cycle among the common people. But I’m not a common person.

 

I’m a Titan. Well, part of the Titans. It’s a gang that pretty much runs the whole Underground. We often terrorize the rich, steal from the rich, and kill the rich. See a theme? We’re even named after humanity’s former terrorizer. Thousands of years ago we used to live under the constant fear of titans. But one day they all disappeared, leaving the humans astonished but also threatened. Where did they go? How did they disappear? All valid questions. So that’s pretty much why the gang is named after the giants. We show up, terrorize, disappear for a pretty substantial amount of time, then show back up to raise hell. The Military Police have tried and tried again to find our headquarters but they’re a bunch of bafoons who can’t do jackshit.

 

So here I am, sitting on the side of the road, watching all the citizens of Sina pass by to get to the square. The Titans sent me here to see what the King had to say. That’s pretty much my job: do as we say and blend into the shadows. Plain and simple. It was pretty easy for me to blend into the shadows. I was dressed in black jeans, a white button up with the collar flared out, a black vest, and black sneakers. My unruly chestnut-brown hair was being kept under a black newsboy hat. I just looked like some orphan, which was pretty normal but there was one thing about me that stood out. My eyes. They were this brilliantly bright teal and stood out against my tan skin, so I had to wear brown contacts.

 

Suddenly there was a loud shriek-like noise. Microphones. The king was starting. I stood up and ran my way down the narrow streets, pushing my way past people so I could get the best view of the events. The town square was exactly as it sounded: a square. In the very center was a stage elevated maybe ten feet from the ground where music events, plays, and announcements were held. Surrounding the stage were men and women dressed in white pants, white shirts, a black leather wrap around their hips, a tan jacket that reached the bottom of their rib cages and had a green unicorn symbol on it, and wrapped around their legs were black straps also known as harnesses. This was a standard issued uniform you were given when you served in any branch of the military and each of the three branches had a different symbol and purpose.

The ones here were the Military Police, the branch that worked closely with the King and kept “order” in all the cities. In reality there were just a bunch of drunk and lazy men who did nothing to help the country. Their symbol was a green unicorn head. Yeah, I don’t get it either.

 

The second branch was the Garrison, the branch that worked the borders of the country and cities. They mostly had to deal with people who wanted to sneak into our “glorious home”. Their symbol were thorned roses, which I guess is nice. They’re a pretty tame branch and don’t really bother anybody, which the Titans love.

 

Finally, the last branch is the Scouting Legion, the branch that fight in our wars and deal with citizen violence. They’re the oddest branch there is. You don’t ever see them on the streets but the moment a major fight breaks out they’re there, breaking it up. I personally like their symbol the most: a set of wings in which a blue side and white side cross. The wings of freedom as we call it.

 

As I stood I noticed someone on the stage. He was an intimidating man dressed in the same gear as the Military Police around him, except he had the Scouting Legion symbol on his jacket. His hair was ink black and in an undercut style, eyes a cold and sterile gray, and his facial features very sharp and defined with an expression of utter boredom. Also, his skin was white as snow and his height very short but everyone knew the muscle and power behind it. This was Levi Ackerman, the King’s personal bodyguard. Ackerman also had a sister, but she disappeared along with the previous royal family and was presumed dead along with the rest of them.

 

The Ackerman’s were a family that was known as being the personal protectors of our royalty. They were strong, skilled men and women who dedicated themselves to protecting the only thing that kept peace in this country. Ackerman’s started guarding at age eighteen and kept going until they died. The previous royal family was guarded by Levi and his sister Mikasa. But sixteen years, when Levi was only twenty, the royal family disappeared and so did his sister. When the new king came into power he wanted Levi to continue his services, of which he obviously agreed to.

 

But why was he here before the King?

 

Coming up behind him was the King’s royal advisor, or assistant, Erwin Smith. A tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyes man with the thickest eyebrows in all of humanity’s existence. He was dressed in more of a suit and carried around this thick notebook all the time. Smith had a very professional air about him but everyone knew of his past. He used to the Commander of the Scouting Legion but stepped down from the position about twenty years ago. He was thirty-two when he stepped down. Yeah, old right?

 

Ackerman and Smith seemed to be engaged in some kind of conversation, in which Ackerman was not happy at all. I wonder what they are talking about…

“ZOE!”

 

I jumped probably five feet off the ground at the sudden outburst. Looking up I saw Ackerman staring straight at me, clearly enraged. Did I do something? but my name isn’t Zoe.

 

“Hello Levi dear!” Once again, I jumped. Except this time the voice came from right beside me. The woman was probably an inch taller than me with brown hair that was pulled up into a pony-tail, brown eyes, tan skin, slim features, and possibly the craziest smile ever. She was dressed in the same outfit as Ackerman but we all knew who she was. Hanji Zoe, royal researcher and scientist. Zoe was a very eccentric woman who loved her job way too much. Also, she was a major threat to the Titans. Her prime goal is to find out how we are so much stronger than normal humans, but even I didn’t know that secret.

 

“Get your ass up here, shitty four-eyes.” Oh yeah, she also had square black glasses that added to the scientist theme.

 

Zoe cackled and suddenly through her arm around me and looked down at me. “Can you believe Levi? He’s such a hard-ass for thirty-six.” Why was this woman talking to me?

 

“Zoe, stop touching that dirty street rat and get your fucking ass on this damn stage.” Dirty street rat? I glared up at him but the look I got back quickly diminished it. “What’s your fucking problem?” Ackerman also had the worse and crudest language in the whole country.

 

“Call me Hanji, too formal to be called by my last name.” She moved toward the stage but dragged me with her. I tried to peel myself from her iron grip but she was like a steel door. We made it on top of the stage and I continued my efforts to run away. This wasn’t blending in! “And this little cutie is not a filthy street rat, he’s absolutely adorable!” And I repeat, trying to run away!

 

“Hanji,” Smith stepped forward and sighed. “Civilians are not to be on this stage. The King will be here any moment.” He turned to Ackerman. “Go escort him.” The surprisingly short man shot me another glare before nodding and walking off the back of the stage. “Hanji let him go.”

 

“But I wanna keep him!” She actually whined. Keep me? What the hell is wrong with this woman?

 

“Um, excuse me,” I piped up. “But you can’t keep me.”

 

“He’s right Hanji.” Smith tried to pry me loose but she stood resilient.

 

“But don’t we need more castle workers? He’s perfect! I could use an assistant.” Assistant? Me? What?!

 

“Hanji.” He said firmly. “You cannot. Not without permission from myself and the boy’s parents because he looks to be under eighteen.”

 

“Kid, how old are you?”

 

I opened my mouth but no sound came out. My brain was trying to process all this sudden information. That’s when it hit me: this was good. The Titans have been trying for years to infiltrate the castle and I could do it through this.

 

“Sixteen.”

 

Zoe’s face brightened up. “Got any parents? Are they here?”

 

I shook my head and looked down. “I don’t know my parents. I’ve been raised on the streets since I was an infant.”

 

“You poor thing!” She pulled into a bone crushing hug and kept me in that hold as she faced Smith. “Please Erwin! Can I please have him as an assistant. I won’t even let him in my lab or research. He’ll be for outside things and running errands around the castle. Pretty please?”

 

She must’ve given him a pretty pitiful look because I heard a sigh as she let me go. “Fine. He’ll come back to the castle with us.”

 

Zoe jumped for joy, squealing slightly. “By the way, what’s your name?”

 

“Eren.”

 

“Last name?”

 

“Don’t have one ma’m.”

 

“Call me Hanji!” Hanji pulled me along across the stage to a set of chiars. “You’ll stand behind me while Erwin talks to all the citizens. Then when he’s done we’ll ride back to the castle and I’ll assign you a room and such.” She clapped her hands. “This is going to be great!”

 

Smith stepped up to the microphone and his voice boomed across the square, silencing the heavy crowd. “Today we are here because the King has an important announcement to make. We ask that you give us your full coperation when hearing the announcement and do your best to help us.” He glanced down at his notebook. “Now here is his majesty, the King.” He stepped back from the microphone and sat down next to Hanji.

 

Rising from the set of stes next to me came the King. Now he was not a small man, nor a pretty one. He was short, fat, and had more hair on his face than his head. He was a lazy man who ran the country from the comfort of his castle and never left unless he had to declare some useless shit, and even then he would commonly send Smith to do it.

 

The King lumbered his way over to the microphone, Ackerman following close behind him. The man couldn’t look any less interested in the people around him. He had “I hate my job” written all over his pale face. Why was he so pale?

 

“Good day ladies and gentlemen, today I come to you with exciting news.” The King cleared his throat and did what I presumed to be a smile. “We have gotten recent word that the son of the previous royal family is alive and lives in this very city.” A shocked and excited energy rippled through the crowd. “He is not under the “Jaeger” family name anymore since he disappeared as a infant. Presumbably he knows nothing of his lineage at all but there is one key factor to finding him: his eye color. I’m told it is a bright bue of some kind and is noticable from miles around. If you have any word or think that you have come in contact with him please report it to the Military Police. Now, his current age would be sixteen, so keep that in mind as you search for him, something I know all of you shall do.” He nodded to Ackerman. “My personal guard, Levi Ackerman, would like to say a few words on this search.”

 

Ackerman nodded and stepped in front of the King. “Listen up and listen up well. This is one hell of a serious investigation we are pulling and we require full participance. I don’t give a damn how much money you may have, if that you’re obstructing evidence it will not be a fucking picnic. So I would ask of you all to get your prestigious heads out of your asses and give us any information.” He stepped away from the microphone and walked the King back off the stage, leaving the crowd even more shocked.

 

“The son of the Jaeger’s, the royal family, was still alive?”, “Living in this very city?”, “He doesn’t even know of his own identity?”, “Bright blue eyes?”. These were all questions that ran through the people and my own mind. And that speech that Ackerman gave? Talk about rude, but very true.

 

The crowd started to move away from the square and the Military Police started packing away the equipment and such.

 

“Wow, that was just fascinating!” Hanji beamed, pulling me to her private car. “Of course I already knew it all.” Her car was sleek and a shiny black. In the front was a chauffer I assumed. “Get in.” I nodded and crawled into the back seat next to her. The inside was just as clean as the outiside, only it smelled more like leather.

 

“Do you guys even have his first name?” I asked while surveying the car. This was fascinating to me since I’ve never once been in a car, let alone one this high-class. I was some Titan kid who lived on the streets.

 

“Nope! All records of the Jaeger’s were cleared. We have nothing on them.”

“What about Ackerman? Shouldn’t he know since he guarded the family for two years?”

 

Hanji laughed and the car started, driving behind and in front of other identical cars. “Ackerman? Just call him Levi. And no. We asked him and he said that he didn’t know their son’s name. The king and queen, Grisha and Carla, kept it a secret from the whole kingdom. They say only Levi’s sister Mikasa knows but she disappeared when they did.” She turned to me. “So you’ve lived on the streets your whole life? Where? The Underground?”  

 

“Yes ma'am-I mean Hanji.”

 

“Who raised you.”

 

“A group of very generous people.”

 

“We need more of those people. I find it humorous that most of those people are found in the darkest places.” She smiled softly. “I was raised in the castle, surrounded by the least generous human beings on the planet. All except Levi. He seems like a hard-ass, and trust me when I say he still is, but he’s kind in his own ways.”

 

“I don’t think Ackerma-Levi likes me very much.” I stared out the window as we approached the large, medieval style stone castle. It was very old and was restored when the country was freed of the titans.

 

“Levi? Don’t worry about him. He’s always harder on people he doesn’t know. That’s just how he is. But I’m pretty sure he likes you.”

 

Before I could respond the car stopped and the driver got out, opening the door for Hanji while I stepped out on my own. All of the cars were parked in a cul-de-sac type circle with a stone pathway leading right up to the castle entrance. Flora was in full bloom, leaving bright pops of color and sweet smells in the air. The castle itself was clearly split into wings even though it was all connected. The building had probably about six floors with a rooftop deck-type thing. This was a truly beautiful place that anyone wanted to live in.

 

“Move it brat.” A strong force knocked my aside and almost to the ground. Levi was said force. For such a small guy he sure was powerful. Amazing really, if he wasn’t such an ass.

 

“Hey, don’t be rude.” I mumbled. Suddenly I was lifted from the ground and thrown to the hard stone ground. I could feel the eyes of everyone watching, waiting to see our next moves. I propped myself up on my elbows and glared at him.

 

“Listen you fucking brat, the only reason you’re here is because Hanji is impulsive and will take anything she finds ‘cute’. But I don’t find you the least bit cute. In fact I find you grimy, repulsive, and disrespectful. So I suggest you don’t fucking talk back to those who rank about your street-trash ass.” Levi scoffed and walked off.

 

He sure had anger issues.

 

“I’m so sorry about him,” A beautiful, small blonde girl with large blue eyes helped me up. She was dressed in jeans, boots, muscle-tank top, and her hair was up in a messy ponytail. She was truly beautiful, that’s for sure. “Levi is very tempermental but truly a good man.”

 

I brushed my pants off. “So I’ve heard.” I mumbled under my breath. By the time my little confrontation with Levi ended everybody was in the castle, leaving me with the small blonde.

 

“My name is Krista, and you must be Eren.” She smiled brightly. “I was sent to show you your room and such. Explain to you who works and all that.” Waving her hands forward she lead me up the pathway and through the castle doors. And damn, it was a whole new world here.


End file.
